Fandemonium 3/9
Written by CSketch "Okay everybody!" says David as he calls over the contestants. "Who's out?" asks White a bit nervous. "Well, you're in luck White, because it's not you, it's actually Fyre, EVERYONE voted for him" says David as he looks at Fyre who just sighs and looks down in disappointment. "Everybody else shall move on to the next contest, a special game of Freeze Tag! Except we have these special gloves that ACTUALLY freeze people!" says David while showing off the new equipment. "Uh, just a question, HOW are the producers paying all this high-tech?" asks Jake. "U-Uh, well i really don't know, i think the old announcer who was in contact with some of the higher-ups knew some thigns but he's not the announcer anymore so....let's just move on! All of the contestants go to the "Battlefield" outside so that we can get this started!" says David a bit nervous. ---- (AT THE FREEZE TAG BATTLEFIELD) -GREEN TEAM- "Well what's the plan?" asks Jane while looking at the rest of the team. "Don't worry Jane, we have an expert general in our team!" says Alyssa while smiling. "Yeah, an expert general who's passed out now from drink alcohol" says Rosa while pointing at the passed out General Scotch. "Dammit!" says Jane. -BLUE TEAM- "Wow! Red Team is already making their way into the center, now Green Team....and Yellow Team, we're the only ones who haven't actually left the base!" says Koloro before noticing Jake writing down something in a notebook. "Don't tell me, some sort of super clever plan in order to beat everyone else!" says Volt in excitement. "I guess you could say that, but i'll need you all to cover me, if i get frozen the plan will fail, okay, we're going out in one, two....NOW!" says Jake before jumping out of the base followed by everyone else. -BATTLEFIELD CENTER- "Ack!" says Jane dodging Zane. "Look i'm just gonna touch you and i'm freezing you, it's not gonna hurt i swea--" says Zane before Alyssa pops out from behind and freezes him. "Wow, these things do work! I wonder how? Hmm...maybe some sort of device that-- AH-" says Alyssa before being frozen by White. "Haven't you EVER heard of the saying "Curiosity killed the cat"!?" says Jane before running out to freeze the others. "Okay i got one of them!" says White. "Take this!" says Trixie before leaping at White to freeze him. "Not if i do this!" says Mika Sho before leaping at Trixie mid-air. "Trixie, no!" says Cookie Crumble before doing the same as Mika. White, Mika, Trixie and Cookie all end up frozen in a big block of ice. "Don't worry everybody! She's just one! We can take her on!" says Koloro before she and the rest of Blue Team corner Jane. "Ngggh....Ah!" Jane blocks only for General Scotch to leap in and freeze Koloro. "Sorry to keep you waiting....also uh, totally didn't pass out from alcohol there!" says General Scotch before chasing the rest of Blue Team. Blue Team is cornered against the big block of ice containing Mika, Trixie, Cookie and White. "You fell right into our trap General!" says Volt before punching the big block of ice, which makes it tumble until... "Volt, no!" says Jake as the block of ice finally falls down, it manages to land on-top of General Scotch but it also traps the rest of Blue Team. "Wow, this is pretty sad actually, i just have to crouch down and pat you all in the head and i win!" says Jane before laughing a bit, however as she's about to touche Jake, he manages to stretch his hand and touch her leg, which freezes her. "Wait, what!? A.....tie!?!" says David in shock. "Yup, my team and I can't move and subsequently can't freeze Geenral Scotch, who's in the same position as us, Yellow Team, Red Team are completely frozen and Jane, which is what's left of Green Team is frozen as well, just so you know this wasn't my original plan but honestly it was the best thing i could do" says Jake while looking at Dan. "Well, i guess i'm putting Yellow Team and Red Team for elimination since they both eliminated themselves first at the same time" says David before pressing a button that melts everyone who was frozen. ---- Vote for whoever you want out of this mansion in the comments: White Mika Sho Cookie Crumble Trixie Farl Zane Category:Subpages Category:Fandemonium